Social Awkwardness
Abstract The aim of this research is to identify the factors attributed to social awkwardness. We will do such things as to observe and attempt to predict the happenings involved in socially awkward conversations. Once a pattern arises, we may then proceed to identify and isolate factors attributed to social awkwardness. Observations Listed herein are the observations (and proposed counters) of and against social awkwardness Against the norm Subject laughs hysterically with huge smile on face and for a prolonged period of time, apparently for no reason. If finding yourself in such a situation, quiet down your laugh and cover your mouth and try not to laugh for such a long time. Subject speaks zomgwtfh fast and with a nerdy-ish tone. If you find yourself to be this person, try shifting your topics to those that directly concern the 2nd party. Never do the "hey, did you know that x constitutes y% of z?" stereotype. Subject complains frequently. Offending parties seem to dwell on this fact. Talkbacks and sudden snaps not recommended. Threats not recommended, as these seem weak and show desperation. Subject talks with redundant intonation and weak volume. Subject must learn to intonate, modulate, and strengthen voice volume. These affect outward appearance based on perceived personality. Subject is (negatively) stereotypical. Subject must be taught the real ways of the real world. Cases may vary, but similarities may abound. If subject refuses shift from fantasy thoughts to reality, laterally change fantasy so as to reflect a positive stereotype. Subject is resistant, as in "Why would I do x?" or "You're not the boss of me". Recommend talk sessions that violate the "Why would I do x?" excuse using undeniable logic. Subject must be gradually worn down in order to be compliant. Concerning the opposite sex Most people would make friends by attempting small talk and simple jokes. Others show formality, exemplifying a... "colorful" personality with their "charming" or funny accents (ex. like a sir, squattish). Like a sir is okay to use with those who have had not much to say... as of yet... Squattish is okay to use with the more active people that actually try to be funny. Subject attempts conversation with girl; fails. Only approach when target is alone (came out wrong? AY DUHN TINK SUH). Girls in groups normally deter any willing-to-talk guys. In the case that the person you want to talk to looks like the sideline dude, wait until there's a break in her part of the conversation. You may then freely enter w/ out disturbing the group conversation. In the case that she's the center of attention, and normally has a minimum of 1 other person with her at any given time, only approach when she has the 1 other person (2 or more, if you dare). Subject sits beside girl; girl slowly parts away. Don't forget to put deodorant on and such. Handkerchiefs are also extremely useful in taking the sweat (and thus, odor) away. Alcohol also suggested for temporary odor control. Some deodorants and/or anti-perspirants may contain harmful substances that may build up in your body with extended usage. Subject talks to girl; girl cuts conversation short and/or comments. Brush teeth and/or use a toothpick often (along with even a dash of mouthwash, if you may). Gargling with plain tap water helps to deacidify your mouth for a while. Concerning awkward (attempted) conversations Subject tells girl he has a crush on her; awkward days a coming. Day 1, say your usual hi's like nothing happened. Day 2, same thing, engage in small talk. Day 3, talk about the, err, issue. It is best that you don't say any part of it online, because that's just plain awkward for the whole week/month. It is best that you say it in person. When you do, say it straight and with confidence, but not too straightforward, like "Hi, I like you, bye" nor will you do the "Hey, I just met you, and this is craaAAaazy" (although that's kinda funny). Maybe something like *le engage in small talk* "you know, I think I might like you" and then stress the "might" then say something like "not being weird; I just felt like mentioning it" (usage of the word mention is preferred over the word saying for euphemism's sake). Direct tone and/or after-conversation to that of a compliment rather than for the sake of personal upliftment. Special cases Weirdness compatibility As observed between subject 1 and subject 2 (both of which are 'weird' as generally labeled), both share common interests as such, and display weirdness compatibility. We can see weirdness compatibility at work in such stereotypes in movies as nerds, geeks, hackers etc. These are usually sympathetic relationships that usually result in friendships. Stylized irregularity A sort of offset normality that is modeled in a such a way as to either offset its negativities, hide its true form, or so that it appears as a 'social bonus'. These may be perceived in people who purposely appear and act normal at first glance, but slowly adapts his/her weirdness to the environment, showing what he/she deems "OK", and hiding those that seem offset for that environment. What could also be the case is that that person's standing on a certain (related) hierarchy may be of high regard in comparison to his/her standing on a social hierarchy, therefore overshadowing that person's irregularity. Weird, but useful This can be considered as a type of "stylized irregularity", but of a more specialized point. Socially, that person's standing may be deemed unacceptable, but his/her skills/abilities that are perceived to be unique to that person making that person beneficial in other respects, so much so as to prevent him/her from being targeted. Unique skills/abilities that are considered 'useless' will not help, though. Category:Researches